


Murphy's Law

by pabbit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Fanfic About Korea Written By Someone That Clearly Never Went To Korea, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Oblivious Bang Chan, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, clumsy jisung, hyunjin is a softie, i love chansung, this is hard, you can see changjin as a platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabbit/pseuds/pabbit
Summary: One thing was right. Murphy's law says: "anything that can go wrong, will go wrong in the worst moment and way possible."orjisung is just too clumsy for his own safety.





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this in like 4 days, it was so hard i'm so sorry if it's a mess
> 
> english is my 2nd language so, be nice to me ;)  
hope you enjoy!

an hour had passed, and jisung sighed. maybe he wouldn't come, and everything was a waste of time.

the boy was so excited for this afternoon. he met hyunjoon through a dating app and they immediately started talking.  
jisung knew he was rushing his relationship with the elder when he suggested for them to meet after two weeks just texting, but he had his reasons and in his mind it was very valid.

not at all.

the truth was: jisung perhaps was using hyunjoon to forget his problems, or problem, if you prefer to call that. initially he just created his profile in that app because he thought if he found someone that fill his thoughts during the day, he could finally forget him.  
but that wasn't working, as you can see. even though he spent the entire day talking to hyunjoon, the boy had only one flaw.

he wasn't bangchan.

ah.... that's really the only reason jisung is so desperate. bang chan, the boy that torments his thoughts for almost two years, since he found out his feelings for the older were more than just platonic.

and, well... it's been at leats six months the boy just accepted chan wouldn't ever see him more than just a friend, and that's fine.

(we all know that's a lie.)

jisung was tapping his fingers on the table, absently trying to memorize the beat of a new music he was producing with — sigh — chan. changbin refused to work with them,

and later he explained the reason.  
"i'm tired of this bad atmosphere between you guys.'' said. ''i'm pretty sure being alone for some time will help both of you.''  
but, all jisung did when they were alone was blushing. everytime chan smiled at him his cheeks got redden and he forgot everything around them. that's why he was stuck with this unfinished project - all he could think on a daily basis was bangchan bangchan bangchan bangchan.  
jisung knew he was disappointing everybody with his lack of concentration and mayhaps a part of him was doing this on purpose, because he could spent six to ten hours with chan everyday listening to him laughing, and that was a dream not all people could reach.  
but that was exactly what made him decided to move on. he was living a one-sided passion and that wasn't... healthy. he couldn't get attached to the things chan made him feel.

and he was trying. (key-word: trying) six months had already passed. six months that jisung still couldn't get out of the same verse of that goddamn music, and six months his attempts of getting over bangchan were more than failed.

the elder just love to stay in his company. he always was pinching his cheeks, smooching all his face and convinced him to cuddle almost every night saying he could only sleep well when the younger was beside him.

and all of that wasn't really helping jisung and his poor heart.  
now, hyunjoon was two hours later, and the sun had already set. the boy woke up from his daydreams when he heard a thunder outside.

he was scared to death of thunders.

of course, he could just stay inside the café waiting for the rain to end to be able to go home, if the waitress hadn't just warned him the place was closing.

oh my lord.

jisung tried to call hyunjoon again, but it went to the mail box like the other times, and he gulped.

the lady asked him to leave again so she could clean the place and go home. he wasn't angry at her because of that, jisung actually understood well her reasons, it was friday night and it was raining, he would want to go home as soon as possible too.

— sorry. — muttered before running to the exit, when the firsts raindrops started falling.

the boy was just wearing a jeans jacket, and it didn't cover half of his torso, but at that moment it was the only option since he couldn't see any convenience store near to get an umbrella. he took off the jacket and put over his head, feeling the cold wind and the drops touching his bare skin making him shiver. it was almost freezing there.  
with a deep sigh, jisung started running to the nearest bus stop he could find, his all stars starting to get soaked because of the puddles he kept stepping.  
at least five minutes had passed since he started running, and the rain was thickening, weakning his vision.

well, one thing was right. murphy's law says: "anything that can go wrong, will go wrong in the worst moment and way possible." and unfortunately, it's very accurate, because in the exact second jisung saw the bus stop, he tripped.

he would probably be alright if he hadn't fallen in a puddle next to a trash can.

now, wet from head to toe, with his belongings at least 40cm away from him and a hurt foot, jisung thought the day couldn’t get worse.

poor boy...

when he got up and took his stuff, he noticed some things. first, his phone was sunk in a puddle and literally died. second, the money he would use to pay the ride was soaked and disintegrated on his hands. third, his foot was hurting so bad he doubted he could put it on the floor for at least three days.

he had no choice. that wasn't really his day, and to avoid that something worse happened, he just sat on the seat and decided to wait until the rain stops to be able to walk home.

if his foot stopped hurting, because he was miles far from his neighbourhood and the rain didn't seem to stop pouring anytime soon.  
the street was completely empty, and it wasn't for less, with the storm falling, only a crazy would go out of their house, and there wasn't anyone walking around that jisung could ask for some help.

a lightning cut through the sky and after that a thunder shook everything, making jisung cringe in fear. he definitely hate storms.

his clothes were starting to get colder in his body. at least he was protected from the rain but the icy wind was making his body shake and he knew he would probably be very sick the next day.

if he survived.

he had no idea how much time had passed, it was so dark and the rain wasn't taking a break, jisung could barely see any light in front of him, unless... car headlights approaching.

the car was coming slowly, jisung thought for a moment that it wasn't in fact moving, but when the vehicle stopped in front of him and honked, the boy realized what was happening.

chan sticked his head out of the car window and shouted jisung's name through the rain.

— jisung! — said him, looking relieved and worried at the same time.

the boy had never felt such relief when he saw bang chan coming to him with a big umbrella on his hands, running as fast as he could until he reached the boy.

— i almost had a heart attack! —he kind of screamed as he lowered himself until he was at the same height as the other’s eyes — you’re all soaked, and your lips are purple, for god’s sake jisung, what happened?

— hyung! — jisung whimpered, tears starting to fall from his eyes. he didn't know if he was crying from happiness or nervousness.

chan didn't think twice before taking out his jacket and putting it around jisung's shoulders, the boy was shaking.

— let's go home! — said softly, holding the younger's hand.

— i can't walk hyung, i hurt my foot.

chan stopped for a second, and without hesitation, he gave the umbrella to the brunnete boy and carried him in bridal style.

jisung squeaked and grabbed the blode's neck tight while he adjusted him so they wouldn't fall nor get wetter.

— i'm soaked! — he said when chan wallked to the car and opened the passenger's door with a free hand.

— it's okay! — replied. the heat of his breathe close to jisung's face made the latter's cheeks get redden and he grabbed his hyung thighter, trying to cover his face.

with struggle, chan finally helped him enter the car and sit, even put the seat belt for him without questioning and walked fast to the driver's side.

the ride back to their house was quiet. chan turned on the heater and it finally made jisung's lips get back to the normal color. not that he was paying attention to this... he was one hundred percent focused on the road.

when they finally arrived the dorm, chan parked the car and helped the younger to get down, giving him a piggyback ride. when they entered their house, changbin was on the couch with hyunjin almost eating his nails afflicted.

— thank god, finally! — the smaller almost screamed. — ji, we were so worried, where have you been?

— i'm sorry, hyung. — replied jisung, now clinging to chan's back. — i need to shower before talking to you guys.

as if it was some kind of signal, chan took him to the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet.

— can you shower by yourself? — asked getting on his knees and the same height as the other.

— yes. — he answered. — i just need dry clothes.

— i'll bring to you. — the blonde said, immediately getting up and leaving the bathroom.

jisung struggled a little to clean himself with his foot throbbing and stopping him to put his weight on it, but at the exact moment the hot water touched his skin, all his pain vanished. he almost melted right there when the termal shock left and his body started to warm up.

after what looked like hours, he left the bathroom and found some clothes for him in the stand, without wasting time, he wore it, but when he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed that hoodie he was wearing was actually chan's. his perfume was impregned to the fabric and jisung felt the urge to scream of happiness when he realized how good he looked on it.

leaning against the wall, he tried his best to walk without touching his injured foot on the floor, 'till changbin noticed his struggle to walk and held him by his shoulders, helping him to get to the living room.

— why are you smelling like chan? — asked, scrunching his face.

— i'm wearing his hoodie. — replied the younger, blushing.

— gross. i hope you confess to him today, i'm tired of you whinning about how much you like him and never doing something about this.

— shut up bin, we've already discussed about that.

— discussed what? — out of nowhere, the silhouette of chan appeared on the room entrance, scaring both boys.

— nothing. — they said in unison.

chan shook his head in understanding. — okay, i'm gonna pretend that's true, now ji please, tell us what happened.

jisung let out a deep sigh, the pictures of the day passing through his mind and the sadness he felt earlier coming back. then, he explained almost everything to his friends, hiding some specifics details, like the reason he suggested to hyunjoon to meet. chan sat beside him and hugged him in comfort, but that wasn't helpful at all, it actually made jisung more nervous.

— that was all. — finished. — my phone died, i probably lost more than twenty dollars on the rain and my leg is useless for at least a week. — he didn't dare to look at his friends' faces. — and... how did you find me, chan? — that was the question he wanted to ask since they arrived home.

— ah! — chan smiled. — when started raining, i was already alert because i knew you were scared of thunders. — jisung blushed again. — but i thought you'd be fine since you were with hyunjoon, but usually you send a message when you're coming home, and it had been more than two hours and there wasn't even a call from you.

— chan was almost passing out of worry. — changbin cut off his speech. — it was so scary to see him like that.

— i'm sorry. — jisung mumbled.

the older of the three smiled, comforting him.

— don't apologize, ji. — he said. — hyunjinnie then, told me to get the car and look for you, even with the rain making it very difficult, and that was what i did. i think i was very lucky to find you there, i was so desperate.

— hyungs, i'm so sorry! i didn't want to make you guys worry about me. — jisung said again, and chan hugged him tighter while patting his back.

— we've already said it 's fine! — replied. — what really matter right now is that you're safe and sound.

changbin scrunched his face again with this action. — you guys are definitely gross, i'll leave the lovebirds alone and go help jinnie with his homework, have a good night.  
jisung widened his eyes when his friend said that while chan just giggled as if it was something very normal to him.

***

  
that same night, jisung was laying on the couch trying to use his phone after putting it on rice — he saw that on a youtube tutorial and it actually helped. — at least the device turned on and he could send and receive messages. the first notification that came was a text from hyunjoon and jisung smiled when he realized the boy wasn't ignoring him.  
he was explaining he couldn't go to their date because he had some kind of commitment but he wanted to make up for him and asked if they could meet again soon.

jisung smiled silly with that message, now he was really relief the other boy still wanted to meet him. he didn't notice chan on the gate between the kitchen and living room watching him, and got scared when lifted his face and saw him.

— hyung! — smiled. — did something happen?

— ah. — he scratched the back of his neck. — it's just... i thought you would want help to go to bed and i...

— you what...? — the smaller encouraged.

— well... — he was hesitating. — since it's thundering, you wouldn't want to sleep alone and i'd suggest for you to sleep with me. you know i always get a good night of sleep when you're by my side.

jisung's cheeks got redden immediately, and he tried to disguise his shame even though knowing it wouldn't work. he just nodded and lifted his arms asking to be carried.  
chan put him on his back, taking him to his bedroom and acommodating him on the bed, being careful to not hurt even more the boy's foot. he left the room quickly and came back wearing pajamas. the rest of the house was completely silent so jisung assumed their roommates were already sleeping.

the elder turned off the lights and laid on the bed facing the other boy that was looking at him. he could swear jisung held all the stars in the universe on his eyes. he just pulled the boy closer to him, cuddling and being finally able to sleep.

the next morning, jisung woke up feeling like shit. he knew he would get sick because of the rain but it felt like he haven't had any sleep at all. chan was still sleeping beside him and the heat his body emanated wasn't enough to warm jisung up, the boy was freezing and shaking.

for a moment, jisung forgot about his injured foot and got up to get some medications, but when he stepped on the carpet a scream of pain left his mouth and he fell, waking up chan.

— ji, what are you doing? — asked, getting up quickly and putting the other back on the bed. — you're burning with high fever! i'll go get a medication.

when he came back with medicines and a wet towel, he helped the smaller to swallow the pills and put the cloth on his forehead to lower his body temperature.

— thanks hyung. — jisung said softly.

chan smiled and made him sleep a little bit more to wake up feeling better.

in fact, he did wake up feeling better, four hours later his body was more recovered and he wasn't feeling cold anymore. jisung looked around and chan wasn't anywhere to be found so the boy assumed he was alone, and that made him kind of sad.

he checked his phone and these thoughts vanished of his mind when he saw hyunjoon had replied him. jisung smiled while exchanging more texts until a knock on the door was heard and chan stepped in with some soup and tea.

— oh, you're awake! — said him, watching the other laugh to his phone. — what's so fun?

— nothing hyung. — jisung replied, putting his phone back on the bed. — i was just texting hyunjoon.

— right... that boy you're going out with. — chan helped him to eat a little. — do you like him?

he pondered for a second.

jisung knew he didn't like hyunjoon yet, and he was being a total dick using him because he couldn't get over chan, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

— i don't know. — answered. — who knows, maybe i'll be able to develope feelings over him soon.

his phone rang again, and the boy stretched his arm to take it, but chan grabbed his wrist stopping him. he looked confused to the older.

— would it be too selfish if i... — he sighed. — if i didn’t want you to feel something for him?

jisung opened his mouth a couple of times, speechless. his mind refusing to process what he just heard.

— w-what do you mean, hyung?

— i... — chan seemed to be having an internal battle. — nevermind. forget it, please. — he let go of jisung's hand and got up to leave, but the younger held his waist.

— please, explain.

— sungie, it's not a great idea.

— yes, it is a good idea! — jisung said, refusing to let his him go. — please, sit down and finish your sentence.

chan could never say 'no' to him, so he sighed and sat back again on the bed.

— i don't want you to feel anything for him, and i know it's stupid of me... wanting you to be mine, knowing you would've never imagined me more than just a friend of yours. — he took a deep breathe, avoiding the younger's gaze.

— hyung...

— as i said, ji. — chan smiled again, but you could tell he was just pretending to not be hurt. — forget it, i was already trying to ignore these feelings, i didn't want to ruin our friendship.

and he forced jisung to let him go, pushing him and without looking twice, he left the room as fast as he could.

— hyung! — jisung shouted, and got up again, but the moment he put his foot on the floor he tripped and fell. — fuck! — he was frustrated.

the boy tried to call chan, but his phone was glitching again and ended up just giving up. he would be back.

— chan hyung! — he screamed until his throat ache, but no one answered.

half an hour later, the door was opened and changbin entered the room, followed by hyunjin, both boys breathless from running.

— ji?! what the fuck just happened? — the older asked, helping his friend to sit properly on the bed.

— c-chan hyung... — jisung could only say before starting sobbing, his shoulders shaking hard and tears falling from his eyes.

— he texted us telling he had an emergency and asking if he could go back home because you were alone and injured. — hyunjin said, patting thr younger's hair.

— i t-think... he c-confessed. — jisung told them, still crying.

— fucking finally! — changbin smiled. — why are you crying then?

— because... he thinks i like hyunjoon and not him! he didn't let me say nothing and just ran away, i tried to follow him but my foot hurts and i can't walk!

changbin and hyunjin looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

— i'm gonna get some snacks for us. — changbin said, taking his phone out of his pocket with a frown.

hyunjin sat beside jisung and was trying to calm him down when they heard screams.

— ... you better come back right the fuck now or i'll literally kiss your fucking ass! — silence. — no, you have to listen what he has to say. i don't care, steal a car, walk, whatever! be back in ten! — and it seemed like he hang up, because a couple of seconds later he was back at room, looking very stressed. — we're out of snacks.  
both boys on the bed laughed.

***

it didn't take too long for them to hear the sound of the front door being open and steps on the living room. chan showed up with his head low where his three friends were chatting and sighed, making everyone look at him.

hyunjin then, pulled changbin with him out of the place claiming they needed to buy snacks because he was craving and they wouldn't be back in less than two hours, leaving the other two alone.

—ji... — chris started but was cutted off by the younger.

— no hyung, please listen to me. — he said. — i was desperate when you left me alone here without letting me explain myself! you can't say those things and just run away as if it was nothing.

— i know, i'm sorry. — he sat in front of jisung, looked at him and noticed his swollen eyes. that made his heart break.

— the truth is... — jisung took a deep breathe. it's now or never. — i like you since two years ago. i just started talking to hyunjoon because i... i thought you would never like me and i needed to get over you before i got more hurt than i already was.

chan was speechless.

— i couldn't focus on my work because all i could think was 'oh my god chan hyung is here, he's so beautiful, i'm gonna pass out.' — jisung blushed when admitted that. — when you cuddled me, i felt like my heart would explode in my chest and that's why i decided to move on.

none of the boys said a thing for a while. both of them needed to absorb the informations.

— so... you like me? — chan finally spoke, hope dripping off his mouth.

— i love you. — just when jisung said that out loud he realized how much he meant that. 'like' wasn't enough to describe what he feels for chan.

and when the older smiled, jisung felt like the butterflies on his stomach were waging a battle.

chan closed the distance between them, still smilling. their noses were almost touching and that made the younger hold his breathe.

— i guess that makes us dumb and dumber, right? because both of us feel the same and thought it wasn't mutual. — the blonde laughed holding jisung's chubby cheeks on his hands. — can i kiss you? — asked bluntly.

the way jisung's eyes widened and his face immediately got redden made him giggle. the boy was the cutest and it only made his heart beat faster.

— yes, please.

chan didn't waste more time. he leaned and kissed jisung, feeling the latter hold his shirt with both hands, pulling him closer. it looked like everything around them had stopped and there were only the two boys kissing. jisung wouldn't ever be able to describe what he felt at that moment, chan's lips were soft against his and when he started moving, the boy swear he was in heaven.

their tongues met and jisung melted. he was so happy he felt like he couldn't even describe the feeling. chan tasted like marshmallows and coffee, and that was the best combination the boy's ever seen, but he doubted it was probably because everything about chan was passionate, and he found himself falling all over again.

— please, be my boyfriend. — chan said with their mouths still glued, making jisung open his eyes to face him.

— are you serious? — asked just to be sure.

chan let a simple peck on his lips before nodding with the head.

— yes! please, yes! — jisung spoke, before pulling his hyung to another kiss, this time faster and needy.

they make out until they hear the front door being open again and the conversation between changbin, felix and hyunjin.

— we brought food! — one of them yelled. — i hope you guys are dressed!

both boys laughed and told they were about to meet them on the kitchen. they were tired and their mouths were swollen because of the making out session.

— ji... — chan said, when they were getting up. — you look adorable in my clothes.

— i know you gave me this hoodie on purpose, hyung.

they laughed again, and chan pulled his boyfriend into another kiss before changbin showed up and threatned kicking their butts if they didn't go to eat soon.

the entire dinner, both boys couldn't stop smilling. they didn't even pay attention to changbin calling them gross. they were finally togheter, and no one could break them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present to my baby gio ily <3
> 
> please leave kudos and comment if you'd like!
> 
> thank you for reading, and if you guys wants to suggest any plots or ships here's my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tsraykids) and my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/hansolie)


End file.
